1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the reduction of high-frequency components in a phase monopulse radar apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use, as a technique for determining target bearing, a phase monopulse technique which computes target bearing from the phase difference between the echo signals received at two separate antennas. In a radar apparatus, such as a phase monopulse radar, that uses a plurality of receiving antennas, expensive high-frequency components such as a receiver amplifier, a mixer, etc. must be provided for each receiving antenna and there is, therefore, a demand to reduce the number of such high-frequency components.
On the other hand, as the phase monopulse performs a comparison of the phases of echo signals received at two antennas, there is a need to process these signals simultaneously in parallel fashion.